


Where the Wild Things Are

by panavatar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Islands, M/M, Survival, Swiss Family Robinson, The Initiative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-11
Updated: 2005-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panavatar/pseuds/panavatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz has found a safe haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Wild Things Are

It was only natural that the survivors would band together; most of the people the Initiative took never escaped those white walls. Somehow we found each other, responding to a call we couldn't quite understand, across a continent, until we were all in one place on a harbor's edge.

"I found a place for us," Ethan Rayne said, " where they'll never trap us again." And those of us who had nowhere to go back to followed him, gratefully.

The island is home, now, and we've found some kind of balance. Plus, there's no end to the Swiss Family Robinson jokes.

Ethan's seen that movie.

Ethan's seen a lot of things.

He's dangerous, but so am I. I can almost control the wolf, but sometimes it forces its way out. He chains me up and stays with me, nearer than anyone else would dare.

There's something about him that keeps me from hurting him.

Sometimes I still dream that they've found us, the soldiers. I dream I'm alone and naked in a cell again.

But then I wake up, and he's there.

"Right as Rayne," he'll say, when he wakes up suddenly, shaking, and I ask him how he is.

Sometimes it's hard to get by here. Rough. It's hard for most of us to just stay sane. But we'll make it. It'll be all right.

We're the survivors.


End file.
